Thief of Love
by New Nexus
Summary: Alex is the new kid. New school, new friends. He didn't like friends, he didn't like relationships. Distractions: That's all they were. But when you're pit against a daughter of love, it's kind of hard to say no. (Despite being in the Percy Jackson universe, it has no ties with the book series itself) Please R&R :D
1. Chapter 1

As an atheist, I can't believe in holy beings. But there is no other way to describe this girl. She was practically a goddess. Her entire essence radiated beauty, and her attitude only made her more appealing. Any male being fell to their knees in her presence. The first day I met her I told myself I would never fall prey. But it wasn't my fault, she _is _a goddess. It wasn't just a compliment, she was a goddess.

Well, maybe not a goddess. A _demi-god_ is what they are called. She was a daughter of Aphrodite. I wouldn't have believed it myself, but I was completely convinced that one day.

….

"What is this place?" I asked myself. The sign for _St. Francis Xavier Catholic High School _was a depressing colour of blue. The rest of the building was made of sickly red brick. I pushed opened the glass doors, walking into the place of redemption. To my left was a hall leading down towards a dozen classes and rooms as well as the auditorium. To my right was another hall, the only room in sight being the Office. A man led me to a classroom and introduced me to the teacher.

"Hello Alex, my name is Mr. Cobble, I'm your Science teacher." This new man was tall, with broad shoulders. His eyes and hair were both a dark brown, like melted chocolate. I followed him into the classroom, and he introduced me to his students.

"You can take the empty seat by Stephen," he ushered me to an empty seat. The boy beside me, _Stephen, _had his face in his arms. His blonde hair shone with a bright intensity. I thought it best not to introduce myself personally.

"Hey, you're cute," someone said beside me. A girl with green hair stared at me, a smile playing on her lips. Her hair was short, and a bright green that kind of hurt my eyes. Speaking of which, her eyes were a matching green, which couldn't be a coincidence.

"My name's Luna," she continued. I tried focusing on the lesson, but she was persistent. "If you haven't already figured it out, I'm flirting with you." No shit. At that moment, the bell rung. The boy beside me slowly lifted his head, looking around before getting out of his seat. I attempted to get out of my seat to leave as well, but was halted.

"I guess you didn't hear me earlier, my name's Luna." This girl was the equivalent of a street whore. Her shorts were as short as you could cut them without it being illegal, and her T-shirt left little to the imagination. I hadn't noticed it before, but her face was caked in make-up. I swear, she used the entire tube of lipstick this morning.

"Cool, see you later," I tried leaving again. Once again, she blocked my path.

"Hey you want to go out some time?" she asked.

"No, goodbye," I gently pushed her out of my way and left.

….

The cafeteria was bright. One of the walls was made entirely of windows, overlooking the roundabout at the front of the school. I sat at one end of a table, whilst a group of people sat at the other end. I couldn't help but overhear their conversation.

"Did you hear, he left her for Jasmine."

"You know she saw it coming, you can't compete with that girl."

"Damn, I thought they were together forever." Man, this school was tragic. But I shouldn't let it get to me. I always tried to stay out of stupid drama.

"Hey," I looked up, and I really wish I hadn't.

Her skin was a fresh mocha colour, and her legs were smooth and slender. Her figure was like an hour glass, perfect in every way. Her hair was midnight black, and I felt like if I stared too long I would get lost in the engulfing darkness. Her eyes were a bright hazel colour, like a creamy coffee. Her smile was a force to be reckoned with. This girl belonged on a throne; she should be praised by millions for her infinite beauty.

"My name's Jasmine, it's nice to meet you," she offered her hand. I took it, shaking lightly. The entire time I did not take my eyes away from hers. I attempted to string words together, but my throat caught, and I settled for staring. She held no objection, as she simply talked on.

"I heard you were new at school, and I just felt I needed to introduce myself. I like meeting new people, and I also like making new friends. You seem like a nice guy and I'd really like to get to know you," she spoke on. Even her voice was pure ecstasy, but at the moment all it was nothing more than a drawling drone. I tried to pry my eyes away from her, but they didn't budge. My mind clouded, thoughts becoming blurs. My leg was shaking, and I was gripping the edge of the table as if I were hanging over a cliff.

"Well, anyway, it was nice meeting you… What did you say your name was?"

"Alex," I muttered. My grip on the table loosened, and I realized how many people were staring at me. I noted the blond kid staring intently at me. Jasmine spoke some more, before turning and walking away. Her hips swung back and forth in a hypnotic motion. Everything about this girl was pure bliss.

"It's not worth it, man," a voice interrupted my thoughts. I quickly let go of the table before facing the voice. The blond kid sat beside me, still staring.

"I'm sorry, what?" I inquired.

"It's not worth it, trust me," he repeated. He got and walked away, joining some friends at distant table. I took the moment of free will to review what had just happened.

I wasn't gay, but I had never taken interests in relationships, or girls. I liked to stay focused, which meant lack of companionship, and friendship. But now, I'm pretty sure I'm gonna break my own rules.


	2. Chapter 2

Alex stared unto the whiteness from his room window. Snow fell lightly from the black sky, blanketing the ground in fluffy whiteness. Sighing, he closed the curtains. He felt a chill in the room, but chose to ignore it. Again, he peaked through the blinds, staring out to the whiteness. If Alex trusted his eyes more, he would've noted the dark outline of something in the blank whiteness.

….

The cafeteria was loud, always loud. Alex's face was burrowed into his arms as he tried to block out the noise around him. Not a single person in the place seemed to enjoy a quiet lunch. The communing of food could not be successful without the need of blabbering your fucking mouth off apparently. The table shook as at the other end someone banged the table whilst laughing. Alex got up and headed for the exit. Only here a few days and he already hated it.

The library was generally desolate, save the librarian of course. Although he wasn't very into books, it was quiet, and it was devoid of almost any human life. He took a seat at one of the round tables, placing his hands in his face, sighing. The only sound was the clacking of the librarian on her keyboard.

Alex lifted his head up for one second after hearing scurrying footsteps. Jasmine. She was leading some guy into the back of the library. He looked dazed and confused, but entirely aware of what was happening. After spotting him, Jasmine waved to Alex before disappearing behind the towering bookshelves.

"Don't do it, mate," a voice said. Alex jumped out of his seat.

"How the fuck do you keep popping up like that?" Alex asked him. Stephen sat across from him, having completely ignored the question.

"Look, man, she's pretty much the whore of-"

"Hey!" someone interrupted. "You know how much I dislike that word." A girl with strawberry blonde hair approached them. Stephen sighed in a frustrating manner. Alex noted the girls intensely green eyes, which, although didn't hold a candle to Jasmine's, were more beautiful in their own way, more so than Alex had ever seen.

"Alex, this is Sarah," Stephen introduced as if they were the best of friends.

"I can introduce myself," Sarah said, extending her hand to Alex. He shook it lightly.

"So are you two…?" Alex waved his finger between the two of them. It was an abrupt question, but he wanted to turn the conversation In a different direction. Stephen's eyes widened but Sarah was the one to dismiss.

"Oh, he only wishes," she said, resting her hands atop his head. Alex nodded, although in the back of his head, doubted it. Alex noticed the dazed and confused fellow stumble out from behind the bookshelves, and exit the library. Following was Jasmine, who once again waved.

"Hey guys!" she called out. No one offered her a response as she exited after dazed and confused.

"You know your name is unisex," Sarah said. Alex snapped back into reality, realizing where he was.

"What? Yeah, yeah it is," he replied.

"I'm just saying, it's an interesting name to pick," she continued. Alex wasn't sure he should continue listening, or just zone out. "I wonder what your parents were thinking." Alex chose to zone out, letting his thoughts wander. Wander they did, until something stuck. Jasmine stuck. That girl was a virus, spreading throughout his mind, clouding his thoughts. Her presence wasn't even necessary. Having only seen her for a few seconds, minutes ago, she was stuck in his head. As much as he didn't like it, he obviously liked it.

"But you know, in conclusion, despite the several references, it's somewhat of an uncommon name," Sarah finished. Alex shook his head, clearing his mind. He just now realized how quiet the library was.

"Well, we'll leave you be," Stephen finally spoke up. The two of them exited together, and Alex couldn't help but smile.

…...

"Meaning Quebec's main source of income became…? Anyone?" the teacher's voice was nothing more than a long, diluted drone. Alex's face nearly banged onto the table, if he hadn't lifted it up at the last second. Again he placed his chin on his open palm, slowly drifting off. Only seconds later the bell rang. Once again Alex caught his face from slamming onto the desk. He got up lazily and followed everyone out of the class.

"End of the day already?" he murmured to himself. "Never comes soon enough." Alex pressed his head against the cool steel of his locker as he turned the dial back a forth.

"0-12-22," he muttered over and over. The tumblers all clicked, releasing his lock. His locker was cluttered, despite having only been here three days; his locker was already disrupted and unorganized. Swinging his knapsack over his shoulder, he slammed his locker shut, reattaching the lock.

"Hey!" Jasmine ran up beside Alex as he walked away. Up ahead he noticed Stephen staring back at him in concern. "We should hang out sometime," she said. A voice at the back of Alex's head kept him sane. The voice allowed him to keep his grip on reality.

"Yeah, totally," he replied, avoiding eye contact. He noted how close they were in the crowded halls. He also couldn't help but notice her gaze set upon him. He thought it best to ignore her, which was extremely hard, and against his better judgment. Alex also couldn't help but once again note how much her body was pressed up against his. Any male libido would be enraged at the moment, but once again that voice in the back of his head strained him. He quickly pulled away, waving goodbye. He felt her eyes burning into the back of his head, and he forced himself not to turn around.

He took his seat in his desolate seat, enjoying the open space.

"O.M.G. Alex? You're on this bus, too?" someone yelled. The voice was painfully familiar. Luna ran up the aisle, taking a seat next to him. Alex groaned, not subtly, loudly and obviously.

"We should talk more often! What's your phone number? We could talk all night long, wouldn't that be awesome?" she drawled on and on.

"Kill me," Alex muttered to himself.


End file.
